Power Poems
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Just a few one shots I thought should see the light of day! Heart felt poems, a little sad.
1. Chapter 1

LC; This is the start of my new series!  
BC; Yup, she's writing dumb poems about us now.  
Bubbles; I think it's cute!  
LC; I'll be doing the Ruffs too!  
Blossom; Wow, your being pretty thorough.  
LC; I pride myself on covering all angles.  
Disclaimer; None of them are mine, as of yet.

Chapter 1; Blossom.

Red beats against the blue.

Time beats and the sun sets.

She looks out past the ridges.

And sees a sight worth hoping for.

She sees the lives she saves.

She sees the children playing.

The moms calling for kids to come in.

The dads giving their wives a kiss.

The big brothers, ruffling the hair of siblings.

The big sisters, carrying home tired brothers.

The little sisters, crying from a bruise.

The little brothers talking about their day.

The dogs barking joyfully.

The cats meowing in fatigue.

Red beats against the golden setting.

She looks up and sees the gold, blue, and red.

The birds are singing their good nights.

Crickets are chirping lazily.

A lone star shines through the city's haze.

A lone star she knows is there.

But sometimes, that lone star isn't.

Sometimes that star goes out.

Sometimes it's lost.

Sometimes it's hurting.

Sometimes it wants someone to talk to.

And in those times, two others appear.

Two more stars, side by side.

Then the lone star is not so lonely.

She smiles when she sees the stars.

Because she is the lone star.

She shines so brightly.

But she gets lonely too.

She misses her friends.

She wants encouragement, love, and adoration.

That's why she'll protect the people of the city.

Because life would be lonely without them.

And because she knows,

Even if she falls,

The other two will be there to catch her. 


	2. Chapter 2

LC; Here's the second poem for this fic!  
BC; Who's it for now?  
LC; Ikle Brick-ie-kins!  
Brick; WHAT!  
Puffs; HAHAHAHAHA!  
LC; What's so funny?  
Disclaimer; No, they are not mine. I am sad now. Yep, spiralling into a deep dark depression here.

Chapter 2; Brick.

Red, the same as blood.

Glowing with a strange intensity.

Red flies through the sky.

The same as chalk on the sidewalk.

He looks down and frowns in sadness.

No home, no mother, no father.

Just a lonely boy looking for a place to belong.

A place he is needed.

A place to be accepted.

He sees that it can never be.

Because he was made for one purpose.

To destroy the ones who understand.

The ones who know of their difference.

Who realize how special they are.

After that what would he do?

When they were dead and gone?

When the three lights are gone from his life?

He would still be here.

Still sad and hoping for reason.

That is why he never fights to his full extent.

Because to lose those lights mean to lose his reason.

What would he do to keep them alight?

He would suffer alone.

He would hide from his brothers the truth.

He would lie to his family.

Because without that red light he is lost.

His brothers probably understand.

Because they are all lost in a winding tunnel.

And without the light none would make it out.

But sometimes he's afraid.

He fears the other side of the tunnel.

He fears that light.

The one that torments him in the day.

The one that wakes him at night.

Because it is different and strange.

Because it is too new.

So maybe he should defeat the red light.

Because in the darkness,

At least he can't see his tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

LC; Here's another poem!  
BC; Busy ain't ya?  
Blossom; Didn't you just finish Bricks?  
LC; Why, yes, yes I did.  
Brick; You made me sound like a total baby!  
LC;...Don't kill me.  
Bubbles; Who are you doing now?  
LC; You!  
Disclaimer; Nope, they aren't mine.

Chapter 3; Bubbles.

Blue as the sea on a calm day.

But the sea isn't blue at all.

The water is clear as glass.

Reflecting the sky.

She looks up then, at the cloudless sky above.

Her hair is like the golden sun.

And she is the sky it sits upon.

But blue could be a sad color as well.

And she is sad on this clear, sunny day.

Because she is alone without her friends.

She is the blue sky without it's clouds.

Is the sky really blue?

Or is it another reflection?

She would like to know.

Because that is what she feels she is.

She is nought but a mirror.

Relecting what she feels for all to see and judge.

Her mood is not bubbly.

It is not bouncy.

It is transparent.

Like a bubble.

You can see right through it.

Maybe the picture is distorted.

But it is still there.

Like a funhouse mirror, she reflects what you wish her too.

Because of her looks she must be dumb.

Because she is pretty she must be slow.

Since her hair is so golden she must make mistakes.

It is because that's what people expect.

If things don't go like that, they worry.

They ask what is wrong.

They don't seem to realize she wants to be her own person.

Only one person sees like her.

He who has blonde hair and wears blue.

The other half to her soul.

Her double in all things.

Her own mirror, showing what she is.

Nothing but a fake.

Because that mirror is going to crack.

She's been told time and again.

That blue darkness had to be wiped away.

Maybe it's for the best though,

Because if she doesn't, she might try to be herself again. 


	4. Chapter 4

LC; Another poem!  
Bubbles; You made me feel so sad!  
BC; You really shouldn't make Bubbles cry ya know.  
LC;...B-b-but, my genius!  
Blossom; But nothing! Your 'genius' is mean!  
LC; I didn't say anything bad! I only wrote what I thought was true!  
Disclaimer; Nope, they are not mine.

Chapter 4; Boomer.

Dark blue, midnight.

He sits all alone on the top of the building.

Looking down he sees the sleeping city.

Somewhere down there, is his light.

She is like a candle.

Flickering just out of reach.

But always in sight.

He is alone now though.

Because he doesn't want them to see.

If they do they will mock him.

Tell him he is weak.

Say he does not deserve to be with them.

That is why he sneaks out every night.

So they won't hear his sobs.

So they won't see his tears.

So they won't feel his sadness and guilt.

Because today he hurt her again.

She offered him a chance at life.

But he feared his brothers' anger.

More than he wished to be with her.

So he had hurt her.

Blasted her through solid concrete.

Thrown her into the ground, making a crater.

So now when he sat there he cried.

He wished fervently things were different.

But wishes on stars don't come true.

Even when they're made on the ones in her eyes.

So after each fight, he'll sneak up here.

Far away from his brothers' super hearing.

Far away from their eyes.

Far enough away that no one can see him cry.

See his tears fall.

Hear his heart break.

Feel his awful pain.

Because then they'll say he is weak.

Then they'll mock him.

They will shun him and all he is.

Because he isn't as smart as his brother.

Because he isn't as strong as his brother.

Because he is softer.

He is what he is.

So he'll sneak up here to weep.

So that no one can comfort him. 


	5. Chapter 5

LC; YAY! My favorite Puff!  
BC; NO! Anything but poetry!  
Bubbles; I can't wait to see how your portrayed!  
Blossom; Maybe she'll be all angsty like us.  
LC; HELL NO! BC is my favorite! She's going to be ANGRY!  
Disclaimer; They are not mine. Though if I could have just one, it would be Buttercup.

Chapter 5; Buttercup

Green, like the grass popping out of the ground.

Like the leaves on the trees.

But she doesn't like those things.

She doesn't like being compared to them.

She's green like envy.

Because her two sisters are better.

They never stare at themselves in horror in the mirror.

They are never afraid of themselves.

Their rage never takes control.

Lives are never endangered by them.

None of them understood her.

None but her darkness.

He lets his anger control him.

He is not afraid!

His dark green rays show no fear.

She wants to be free.

Free of the fear, the overwhelming burden.

To finally let loose.

To ignore their worried glances.

She is not ignorant.

She knows about their fears for her.

Their fears of her!

They worry she will go to them.

Join their evil crimes.

But she won't.

Because that darkness scares her.

Because she doesn't want to be feared.

Fear, just four letters.

Four reasons to hate it.

From the depths of her heart.

Ever her curse to bear.

Always waiting under the skin.

Riding to the top of her thoughts.

She knows about fear.

So she'll hold back.

She'll pretend to enjoy fighting.

Because that is what they think of her as.

And that is why she's like this.

Too much pressure,

And the cork will blow. 


	6. Chapter 6

LC; Alright! Now for the last ruff!  
Butch; Aw man!  
BC; I went through it fine, so you can to.  
Butch; But LC made you look cool! She loves you! Not me!  
LC; Okay, that's only half true.  
Both; Huh?  
LC; You'll see.  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything! Except the poem itself. That's mine.

Chapter 6; Butch

Dark green like her eyes.

That stare in anger at what she hates.

But not at him.

Why not at him?

She glares instead at her friends.

The ones who call themselves her sisters.

But she hates them.

He knows that look.

He sees it in the mirror every day.

But he doesn't hate her.

No, it's his brothers.

His perfect brothers.

They are his disease.

She is his cure.

He hates how they are better.

How they keep such control.

They fight to the death with their own lights.

But he doesn't hate her.

He can not fight what he does not hate.

Yes, he'll tussle a bit with her.

Maybe knock her into a building to make it look good.

But he always holds back.

Because of that voice in his head.

Telling him to stop and listen.

As she tries to speak.

He watches her lips move without a sound.

Reads the wishes and curses on those lips.

He understands each one perfectly.

No need to second guess himself.

Because he knows that hate.

She isn't cursing him, he knows.

Because she doesn't say his name.

So when they fight he holds back.

And he knows she does to.

He sees that look in her eye when she looks at him.

He knows she doesn't hate him.

And he doesn't hate her.

But he doesn't like her.

He doesn't love her for sure.

He just doesn't hate her either.

But then, where does she fit?

He can not understand that.

The empty void where she lives in his heart.

And that voice in his head sounds like her.

It's asking him to listen.

Whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

But he's afraid of the unknown.

He doesn't know where she belongs.

He hates lots of things,

But he doesn't hate her. 


End file.
